The Keeper
by B.C. Lombard
Summary: Bajor is in ruins. Federation starships have been destroyed. Chaos sweeps through the entire Alpha Quadrant. What's the cause? Sisko must travel with Ambassador Spock to the lost planet of Talos IV to find the answer.


[][1]

**Find This:**

[][2]

_The Keeper_

The Keeper was dying. Several months earlier, he had fallen to the same infection that had killed so many other Talosians. In just under two years, the population had been cut in half, as the disease knew no cure. Perhaps, long ago, the ancestors of this once proud race might have had the medical expertise to prevent contagion. But those memories had been lost through the eons. 

He had once been a gifted child, and his mental prowess was renown throughout their world. Even when he was still just a child, his elders knew he would one day rise up to lead the Talosian community. And for nearly 300 years, he had done just that. Now, all he could do was lay in his bed and accept the unavoidable. 

It was a cruel disease, as it robbed the Talosian of that which was most sacred to him-his mental control. Gone were the days when he would test other species with his abilities. In fact, the "zoo" that he had once been so proud of was no more. Many had died from natural causes over the years, but more recently, they too had fallen to the affliction. Perhaps it was the Talosians' advanced mental capabilities that had allowed them to survive for as long as they had. But soon, they would all be extinct. 

With the death of their leader, the Talosian race would be in ruins. He had provided for them through all these centuries, giving them hope when there had been none at all. His death would mean the death of a nation. 

From his bedside, he drifted in and out of consciousness, falling deeper and deeper into the coma that was the final stage. His fellow council members watched him closely, dreading that moment, knowing it would signal the end. Parses, his most immediate subordinate, came to check on his condition, as he had done yesterday and every other day since their leader had fallen ill. 

"Magistrate, can you hear my thoughts?" 

While Parses received no specific response, his mind was filled with images and events from the magistrate's mind. He saw family and friends, before the war, from a time when the Talosians lived on the surface. He also saw the countless species they had examined through the years. The Bolari. The Avions. The Ferengi. The humans. Specimens from races scattered throughout the galaxy. Now all but dead. 

As he was leaving the magistrate's chambers, Parses was gripped with a pain like he'd never felt before. His head was pounding so hard, it actually felt as if his eyes were on fire. Within seconds, he was on the floor, unable to see, to hear, or to move. All he knew was the pain, and he'd do anything to stop it. And when his head finally exploded, the pain was no more.

*****

"Captain's personal log, stardate 50852.7. I've just received word from Starfleet Command. The _Venture_ was lost with all hands aboard. The official explanation so far has been "human error," yet I find it hard to believe that anyone serving under Captain Masterson could be capable of such an error. David and I went through the academy together, and as difficult as this is for me, I must put my personal feelings aside for the time. Starfleet has requested that I take the _Defiant_ on what they've called a "research mission," yet they're not very forthcoming with the details. I've been told to expect a mission expert to arrive on the station at 1400 hours for a full debriefing." 

*****

"Any word from Keiko yet Chief?" Julian asked his good friend Miles O'Brien, as the two sat down at their usual table in Quark's. 

"None. There's still a communications blackout on Bajor," O'Brien replied. 

Three days earlier, Bajor's capitol city had fallen victim to a devastating earthquake. Much of the city was in ruins, including the main communications facility. As if the Bajorans had not suffered enough, now much of the progress they'd made in the five years since the Cardassian withdrawal had been wiped out in a single night. O'Brien hadn't heard from his wife since before the quake, and the situation had him going out of his mind with worry. 

"What about the temporary relay satellite we put in orbit?" Bashir asked. 

"It's twenty years old, and it's Cardassian. Besides that, Kai Winn has set up strict regulations. Official communications only. Kind of ironic isn't it? I put the satellite in orbit myself, and they won't even let me use the bloody thing!" 

"I'm sure they're alright Miles. Keiko was nowhere near the city anyway. Their expedition was miles away." 

"She still needed supplies though. Last time I spoke to her she was planning a trip into the capital. That was the day before the quake hit." 

Bashir sat there in an uncomfortable silence. He tried to think of something reassuring to say to his best friend, but at the moment, words escaped him. 

"Chief I thought I'd find you here," Odo said from the across the bar, as he made his way to join the two officers. "May I sit down?" 

"I don't like that look on your face Constable," O'Brien replied. 

It was true. Odo's expression was more dire than usual. O'Brien saw it, as did Bashir. 

"The communications satellite we put in orbit yesterday was destroyed. There was a problem in the telemetry system and it veered off course. It burned up in the atmosphere." 

"Bloody hell! Damn Cardie technology. I knew I should have checked that thing more carefully." 

"Miles, you're only one man," Bashir offered. 

"Don't give me that Julian. I was so damn anxious to get that thing in orbit I didn't inspect it properly." 

"Chief," Odo began, "the reports we've received list only Bajoran fatalities. The death toll seems to have been limited to the population." 

"I know Constable. But they haven't found everyone yet. There are still people trapped in the rubble. Keiko could be down there, dying. Alone. I can't take the thought of that. I just feel so helpless. So cut off." 

"If it helps," Odo began, "I can certainly relate to your situation. I've been cut off from my family most of my life. I know what you're going through. But you have to believe they'll be alright." 

"Miles, why don't you talk to Captain Sisko. I'm sure the Emissary would have more success getting through to the Bajorans," Bashir said. 

"He already tried. The Kai said she'd have her people look into it." 

"Then we're just going to have to be patient." 

"Wrong. I've got a satellite to put in orbit." 

But before Bashir could respond, O'Brien was paged by Commander Dax. 

"Dax to O'Brien." 

"Yes Commander." 

"Report to the wardroom for a mission debriefing. Have the doctor and Odo join you." 

"We're on our way. O'Brien out." 

"I'm sorry Miles," Bashir said. "Looks like the satellite will have to wait." 

*****

Sisko was waiting outside airlock seven. Their visiting dignitary was due to arrive on the _Amundsen_, a Starfleet transport vessel. He still didn't know who it was he'd be greeting, but for the level of security this mission was receiving, Sisko felt it had to be Dominion-related. So he was even more surprised to see who it was that stepped off the transport. 

"Ambassador Spock? It's an honor to meet you sir." 

Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Captain Sisko. The honor is mine. Your reputation precedes you." 

"As does yours Ambassador." 

Spock was momentarily taken aback. "Captain, have we met before? You strike me as being very familiar." 

Sisko knew that they had met before, on the bridge of the original _Enterprise_. For the captain, it had only been a few months ago. But to Spock, the incident had occurred over a century earlier. 

As Sisko led the ambassador in the direction of the wardroom, he answered Spock's question noncommittally. "I believe we have. Tell me, what brings you to the station?" 

Spock noticed how quickly Sisko had changed the subject, but he decided to let it pass. His mission was too important. "You've undoubtedly heard about the loss of the _Venture_. I'm aware of your relationship with Captain Masterson." 

"He was a good friend." 

"Indeed. Despite any concerns you might have about possible Dominion sabotage, I can assure you that this is unrelated. The chief engineer released the matter/antimatter containment pods." 

"Why would a trained starfleet engineer make such an obvious mistake?" 

"I assure you Captain, you'll understand after the briefing." 

"I hope so Sisko said," as they entered the wardroom. 

*****

"What I am about to tell you," Spock began, "is not to leave this room. The information in my report has been classified for 106 years." 

Sisko spoke on behalf of his officers, Dax, Worf, Bashir, O'Brien, Kira, and Odo, all of whom were seated around the conference table. "I can assure you we take such restrictions quite seriously on DS9." 

"I'm sure you do Captain. Unfortunately, due to the possibility of Dominion infiltration, and because of the importance of my report, Starfleet has requested blood screenings before I can proceed." 

No one had any objections, as blood screenings had become fairly commonplace since Starfleet encountered the Founders. The shapeshifters from the Gamma Quadrant had already infiltrated Starfleet at the highest levels, and precautions such as this were an unfortunate necessity. 

Spock tapped his commbadge, and without having to say a word, two Vulcan assistants entered the wardroom carrying regulation medkits. After ten minutes, all of the staff had been tested, and Spock was certain he was dealing with the real McCoy. 

"Now ambassador, if you please" Sisko said. 

"As Starfleet officers, you are aware of General Order 7," Spock began. 

"Not everyone here is in Starfleet," Kira amended. 

"Of course Major. General Order 7 forbids any contact with the planet Talos IV." 

"Never heard of it," Kira said. 

"I'm not surprised. Talos IV is one of the Federation's best-kept secrets." 

"Even its location is classified," Sisko added. "Most officers wouldn't know how to find it if they wanted to." 

"Talos IV," Bashir said. "I've always had a fascination with that particular mystery." 

"I'll try not to disappoint you Doctor," Spock said. "Twice in my career, I have visited the Talosian world. I've met with the Talosian people, and have come to know them well. That is why Starfleet has sent me to lead this mission." 

"Which is?" Sisko asked. 

"We will take the _Defiant_ to Talos and make contact with the inhabitants. We believe the Talosians are responsible for the destruction of the _Venture_, as well as several other incidents within the Federation over the past few weeks." 

"What do we know about them?" Sisko asked. 

"The Talosians are beings with incredible telepathic abilities. They are capable of creating illusions, and reconfiguring the thought processes of those that they come into contact with. The first time I visited their world, they took my commanding officer, Captain Christopher Pike, as a prisoner in their "zoo." They had planned to use him as breeding stock in an attempt to raise a colony of human slaves." 

"I remember reading about Pike at the academy," Bashir said. "Wasn't he killed in some sort of rescue mission?" 

"Not directly. The captain was left crippled after exposure to delta radiation a few years after the Talosian mission. However, Starfleet granted the Enterprise permission to escort Captain Pike back to Talos, to live out his life in their world of illusions." 

"And since that time," Sisko said, "General Order 7 forbids any contact with the planet." 

"Correct Captain. In fact, it is the only law on the books which still allows for the death penalty. There was mutual concern from both the Federation Council and the Talosian Magistrate that human beings would learn the Talosians' ability to create illusions. In the wrong hands, such an ability could bring about devastation greater than Wolf 359." 

"But after more than a century without any contact, why does Starfleet feel the Talosians were involved in the destruction of the _Venture_?" Worf asked. 

"I was wondering that myself," Sisko said. 

"The ship was lost just outside of the Talosian star group. A survey team sent in to examine the wreckage found the near-destroyed engine room flight recorder. If you'll turn your attention to the screen please." 

The officers watched as Spock ran the final images from the ill-fated U.S.S. Venture. They depicted a man, whom Spock identified as Chief Engineer Leland T. Lynch, feverishly manning the warp core containment console. Several of his engineering staff were franticly trying to pull him away. Lynch was in near hysterics, confusing his staff for a colony of Borg drones. The tape faded out, as Lynch succeeded in his misconceived mission. 

"The man was delusional," Spock stated to no one in particular. But that was not the only such incident. The survey ship that recovered the wreckage reported several cases of crewmembers experiencing similar hallucinations. And since that mission, over a week ago, the situation has been spreading gradually throughout the Federation. 

"So why is Starfleet sending us in on this mission?" Sisko asked. 

"For two reasons Captain. First Talos is only a few light years from the Bajoran sector. Also, the _Defiant_ is the best warship in the fleet. A conflict with the Talosians could be inevitable." 

"Understood. When do we depart?" 

"At 1700 hours. I should like to prepare for our mission before that time." 

"Of course. Constable, please assign some quarters on the _Defiant_ to the ambassador and his staff." 

"Understood." 

Major, you'll be in command until the _Defiant_ gets back." 

"Of course Captain. Good luck." 

"Dismissed." 

*****

It was 1705 hours, and O'Brien wasn't on board the _Defiant_. Sisko wasn't unsympathetic, he knew what the chief was going through. Several years earlier, Sisko had lost his wife at the Battle of Wolf 359, and it was a pain he wished on no man. But he needed O'Brien on this mission, and time was of the essence. 

He was just about to page the chief when O'Brien came running onto the bridge. 

"Sorry I'm late Captain. I was taking care of----" 

"No explanation needed Chief. Man your station." 

"Aye Captain." 

Dax was at the helm, while Worf and Odo manned their usual posts. Bashir was down in sickbay preparing to receive casualties if it should come to it. Spock had chosen to remain in his quarters for the time being. 

Sisko gave the orders to commence the undocking procedure, and the ship was on its way to Talos IV. Once they were at warp, it would take several hours to reach their destination, so the captain decided to take advantage of the break in action. 

"Mr. O'Brien, please join me in the mess hall." 

"Aye sir." 

They walked the short distance from the bridge in near silence. Finding the mess hall empty, Sisko ordered a raktajino from the replicator. The chief took his usual coffee, extra black. 

"Any word on the family?" Sisko asked. 

"None yet sir." 

"How is the installation of the new relay satellite coming along?" 

"I wish I knew. I've got Jiminez working on it." 

"Well he's a good man chief, and a fine engineer. Listen, I'm sure Keiko and the children are alright. You're just going to have to be patient." 

"That's what I keep hearing." 

"Chief, I need you at your best on this mission. I need to know I'll have your unconditional support." 

Without missing a beat, O'Brien replied "Always Captain." 

"That's all I can ask Chief." 

O'Brien decided to change the subject. "So, do you really think we might have to go into battle?" 

"I don't know. I hope not. Spock thinks it might be a possibility, and he is in command of this mission. We'll just have to hope for the best." 

At that moment, Spock entered the mess hall, and joined the captain and O'Brien at their table. 

"Captain, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news for you." 

"What is it sir?" 

"I've been reviewing the odd events which have been occurring over the last few weeks, looking for any kind of pattern. I believe I have found one." 

"And that is?" 

After reviewing available starfleet sensor logs, I've determined that each incident was preceded by an unusual subspace pulse, generated from the Talos star group. Each event occurred approximately three hours after such a pulse was recorded by our listening posts." 

"Go on," Sisko prompted. 

"The Bajoran earthquake," Spock began, immediately grabbing O'Brien's attention, "was no natural phenomenon." 

"You're saying it was caused by the Talosians?" O'Brien asked. 

"Correct Mr. O'Brien. But I'm afraid there's more." 

"Yes Mr. Spock?" Sisko said. 

"My readings indicate that a pulse of this nature was recorded two hours, thirty-seven minutes ago. Which means----"

"Which means that we've got less than a half an hour before the next calamity." 

"I'm afraid so Captain." 

"God help us all," O'Brien said. 

*****

"What is this place?" Odo asked to no one in particular, as he stared out across an enormous valley. "Odo to bridge, there seems to have been a----"

"There is no mistake Odo." 

That voice. He knew that voice, the voice of a woman who had cast him out. Stripped him of his ability to change shape. 

"Show yourself!" 

"But I'm right here Odo" she said as she grabbed him from behind. 

"Where are we? Why have you brought me here? How?" 

"We've brought you home." 

"Home? This isn't----"

"Stop thinking like a solid Odo!" 

"Why am I here?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" 

"If it were, I wouldn't be asking." 

"All is forgiven Odo. It is time for you to take your place among the great link." 

Before he could protest, the Founder began to link with Odo. As an officer of the law, vowed to protect the lives in his charge, Odo was offended at this violation of his privacy. But as a fellow changeling, he welcomed it, and did nothing to prevent it. 

"Constable, are you alright?" Worf asked, as Odo found himself back on the bridge. 

"I think so. I've just had the strangest experience. I was in the great link, with my people." 

"We've received similar reports throughout the ship. Crewmembers are being affected by the latest pulse from Talos, and it seems to be spreading. Dr. Bashir is working on a stimulant to dampen the effect, but----"

"But that wouldn't affect me." 

"No. It might not be a bad idea for you to revert to your natural state, at least until the situation is under control." 

"Very well, Mr. Worf. I'll return to my quarters." 

"Understood. I'll contact you as soon as we know more." 

"Thank you." 

Odo started to depart the bridge, but when the turbolift doors closed he found himself back atop the valley. 

"Not again!" he screamed in fury. "What is the meaning of this back and forth!" 

"But that's how it's always been, hasn't it Odo?" the Founder asked of him. "Back and forth, between your loyalty to the solids, and your allegiance to the changelings. It's time for you to choose Odo. Now. Here, one way or another." 

"But why?" 

"We are not a patient race." 

"I can't choose. There's too much to consider." 

"But you must, and now. Make this decision very carefully Odo. There will be no second-guessing." 

"But I can't!" 

"Then I will make the decision for you. Come back to the link. Help us put an end to this galactic chaos. Bring order to the universe Odo." 

"Not the kind of order you have in mind. I can't return. You've made it impossible." 

"Then the decision is made. Go back to that station. Live out your life in isolation, knowing you will never be welcome among your own kind." 

"I've been living with that for three years now." 

The Founder looked at him and smirked. Before he knew what was happening, she changed into the appearance of Captain Sisko. He was back on the _Defiant_. 

"Constable, you've been having an hallucination. Are you alright?" 

"I believe so sir." Odo reached out and touched Sisko, trying to determine if he was in fact the real Captain. Sisko seemed to pick up on Odo's intention, and did his best to reassure him. 

"It's really me Constable. Everything's going to be alright." 

Odo knew what Sisko was referring to, however, he was still considering the Founder's final words to him. "I wish I could be so certain Captain." 

*****

"Spock, what the devil's going on?" 

"Jim?" 

"We're waiting for you. Scotty and Chekov are already on board." 

"On board?" 

"Come on Spock. You don't want to miss the launch of the new ship do you? It's up to us to give this crew a good send-off. They've got quite a legend to live up to." 

Kirk took his oldest friend by the arm and pulled him into the last travel pod. The ride over to the new ship would be spectacular, offering a panoramic view of the latest vessel which would bear the name _Enterprise_.

"So what do you know of Captain Harriman?" Kirk asked. 

"Very little." 

"I hear he's a little wet behind the ears." 

"Captain," Spock began, searching for the right words to explain this unusual situation. "None of this is real." 

"I know. Seems like we only retired yesterday. Now here we are----"

"Jim, that's not what I mean." 

"Well, what do you mean?" 

"I remember this day. Eighty years have passed, yet I still remember every detail. How I wanted to be here." 

"Spock, you're not making any sense." 

"On the contrary. None of this real. I am not standing here, talking to a friend who's been dead for eight decades. I've fallen victim to a Talosian illusion." 

"The Talosians? Spock what have they got to do with anything?" 

"Every man has his regrets Captain, even a Vulcan. Despite my many accomplishments on behalf of the Federation, my thoughts are often occupied with the events of this day. How I should have been here." 

"In English, Spock." 

"I was invited to attend the launch of the new _Enterprise_, but the peace negotiations with the Klingons were still in their early stages, and I started my second career as an ambassador. I couldn't get to Earth in time." 

"But you're here now." 

"I believe that for some purpose I can't understand, either intentional or not, the Talosians have given me a chance to say goodbye. You always knew that you'd meet your fate alone Captain. And perhaps if I'd been with you, they wouldn't have lost you on this mission." 

"You're right Spock. I always knew. Put this behind you, old friend, and move on with your life. Don't make the mistakes I did. Find a wife, raise a family. Those are the things that really matter." 

"I understand." 

"Live long and prosper." 

"Sisko to Ambassador Spock." 

"Spock here," the Vulcan answered, as he was roused from his Talosian-induced hallucination. 

"We're starting to feel the effects of the pulse. People all over the ship are experiencing----"

"Yes Captain, I understand." 

"You may want to come to the bridge. We've just entered the Talosian star system." 

"Thank you Captain Sisko. I'll be right there." 

"Sisko out." 

"Goodbye Jim." 

*****

O'Brien had been digging for hours. He didn't remember how he got here, or what had become of the mission. All he knew was that he was back on Bajor, and his wife was crying out for him, begging him to help her and the children; asking him why he hadn't been there to protect them. 

He hadn't seen another soul since he'd been back. Not even a lone survivor trapped beneath the rubble. But he knew Keiko was here somewhere, as were Molly and Kirayoshi. He just had to keep digging. 

"Miles, we trusted you!" 

"Hang on just a little while longer honey. I'll get to you." 

The digging continued throughout the night, and O'Brien was no closer to finding his family than he had been that morning. Days passed. Weeks. With still no sign of his family. 

"I'm sorry Chief," Bashir said, motioning O'Brien into the back of the infirmary. He was back on the station, unaware and unconcerned as to how he'd gotten there. 

O'Brien sheepishly stepped into the alcove, knowing what he'd find. And when he saw the shrouded remains of three individuals laying atop the biobeds, he didn't need to even ask the question. 

"A rescue team found them this morning Miles. It was already too late for the children. But Keiko hung on long enough to be transported to a hospital in the lower province. She died on the operating table a few hours later." 

"I want to be left alone Julian." 

"I understand. I'll be in my office if you need anything." 

O'Brien didn't acknowledge the comment. In his state, he didn't even hear the doctor. His mind was racing with so many emotions. Regret, self-hatred, pity, love, and most importantly loss. His loss. 

He stood next to the body of his dead wife, and slowly pulled back the shroud from her face. He barely recognized her. Gone was any trace of her former beauty. Her left eye was missing, either as a result of her injuries or from the surgery that followed. Her nose had been broken and had swelled considerably. Several teeth were missing, and her face was covered in dust. 

O'Brien kissed her cheek. By now the tears were flowing, and he did nothing to prevent them. "I'm sorry Keiko. Dear god, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have been there. None of you. It's my fault. I never should have dragged you away from the _Enterprise_. You were happy there. _We_ were happy there. If you hadn't been down on that planet, I don't know. I'm so sorry." 

"Sorry won't cut it Miles!" Keiko screamed, as she grabbed O'Brien's wrist in a viselike grip, her one remaining eye staring right at the chief. "You left us there to die!" 

"No!" O'Brien screamed, as he found himself back on the _Defiant_. Sisko and Spock ran to his side, bringing him out of the Talosian nightmare. 

"Chief, it's alright. You're safe." 

But the words didn't comfort him. It wasn't his own safety he was concerned with. 

"Sir, I've got to contact Bajor. I've got to see Keiko. I need to know that she's alright." 

"Mr. O'Brien," Spock began, "we are in orbit of Talos, this mission is more----"

"To hell with the mission! Mr. Ambassador, my family is lost on Bajor, they may be dead, I don't know. I've got to talk to them." O'Brien then turned his attention to Sisko. "Captain, I know I gave you my word. But please let me try. I just need to hear her voice." 

Sisko thought about it, then looked O'Brien in the eyes as he replied. "Mr. Worf, link us up with the relay satellite. Hail Kai Winn." 

"Aye sir." 

Sisko turned to O'Brien. "Good luck Chief." 

"Thank you sir." 

Spock did not protest, remembering Kirk's final words to him about the importance of family. It only seemed appropriate. 

Winn's image appeared on the viewscreen, and she greeted Sisko with her usual polite, yet sanctimonious smile. "Greetings Emissary. How can I serve you this day?" 

But it was O'Brien who responded. "My wife Keiko and the children. Have you found them yet?" 

"Dear my, I thought we'd already sent word. Mrs. O'Brien and the children were contacted this morning at their site camp. They were nowhere near the capital when the quake hit." 

"Thank god," O'Brien said, as he was overcome with relief. 

"Thank the prophets," Winn amended. "For they are truly generous and loving to spare one who preaches such blasphemy." 

But O'Brien never heard the insult. He was far too happy to know that when this mission was over, his family would be waiting for him. 

"Thank you for your help," Sisko said to the Kai. "Good day." 

"Good day Emissary." 

*****

"This is Ambassador Spock, representing the United Federation of Planets. I seek an audience with the Keeper." 

"Anything Commander?" Sisko asked Dax. 

"It's coming in now sir." 

"On screen." 

A Talosian female appeared on the screen, one whom Spock did not recognize. For the sake of those on the _Defiant_, she spoke her words rather than using telepathy. 

"Ambassador Spock, I am the Healer. I wish I could be greeting you under different circumstances, but I must insist that you leave our planet at once." 

"I'm sure you're aware of the nature of our mission." 

"Of course. I've been monitoring your thoughts and those of your crew since before you entered our system. I deeply regret the tragedies our world has caused, but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do." 

"I'm going to need a better explanation than that," Sisko interrupted. A starship carrying over 1,000 crewmen destroyed. More than twice that number killed in an earthquake on Bajor. Starfleet demands an answer." 

"Captain, I assure you that those acts were not intentional. Talos is in a state of emergency." 

"A war?" Spock asked. 

"A plague," the Healer replied. "The most lethal our world has ever known. Hundreds die every day, and the death toll is already in the millions. The Talosian race is witnessing its own end." 

"And you've been unable to find a cure?" Spock asked. 

"All our attempts have been negative. The virus is simply too resilient. Nothing we try has any effect. The virus causes a breakdown in mental control. Victims are unable to control their thoughts." 

"But how is the virus causing these unusual events?" 

"Tragically, the Keeper himself has come down with the virus. His powers of illusion are greater than any other on our world. The disease is only as strong as its victim." 

"You're saying it's the Keeper himself who's been responsible for these acts?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"Madame Healer," Sisko began. "Ambassador Spock has briefed us on the history of your world, and your earlier contacts with the Federation." 

"Those events are well known on our world Captain. What of them?" 

"As I understand, after the war that devastated your world, the Talosian people retreated to their underground societies, dedicated to the development of their unique mental abilities." 

"That is correct." 

"And as time went on," Sisko continued, "the emphasis on the mind overtook every other accomplishment your world had ever seen. Progress came to a dead stop. New generations were unable to understand the operations of their predecessors. It's just possible that our medical technology might find a solution your world has overlooked. May we begin an investigation?" 

"We don't usually accept help from outsiders. This is strictly a Talosian affair." 

"Forgive me, but those 1,000 crewmen on the _Venture_ would disagree. It would seem that curing your disease would benefit our society as much as it would yours." 

The Healer was apprehensive, but was forced to agree with Sisko. "Very well Captain." 

"May we beam down?" Spock asked. 

"I don't recommend it. The plague has not limited itself to the Talosian people. It has affected every lifeform on our world, including our human population." 

"Humans?" Sisko asked. "Do you mean to tell me there are still human survivors on your world?" 

"Only a handful. Most have already died of the contagion. However, of all our specimens, humans seem to be the least affected. The death rate among their population has been inconsequential." 

"Captain, a suggestion. We should beam the Keeper aboard. Dr. Bashir can perform an examination. The forecfields in sickbay should be able to prevent contaminating the rest of the ship." 

Sisko merely nodded, and turned his attention to the screen. "Madame Healer, would it be alright if we beamed the Keeper aboard our ship? Our medical facilities here are quite advanced." 

There was hesitation in her eyes, but she knew it was their last hope. "Very well Captain Sisko. Thank you for your assistance. Good luck." 

*****

Sisko and Spock entered sickbay, anxious to receive their guest. "How's it coming Doctor?" 

"I've been studying the medical database for cases concerning telepathic disorders. With over twelve telepathic races in the Federation alone, there are quite a number to choose from, but the symptoms are generally the same." 

"What about the safety protocols?" 

"I think we're ready Captain. Force fields are in place." 

"Where's your environmental suit?" 

"Sir, it will be hard for me to get an accurate reading confined in----"

"I appreciate your dedication Doctor, but let's go by the book on this one. You're not expendable." 

"Very well." 

Bashir turned the forcefield off and retreated into his office. When he returned five minutes later, he looked as if he was ready to perform a spacewalk. The bulky uniform, and the domed helmet seemed more appropriate on Worf or Dax, not on a physician. He stepped beside the biobed and reactivated the forcefield. 

"I'm ready Captain." 

"Sisko to O'Brien." 

"O'Brien here," his voice replied over the open comm link. 

"We're ready down here. Commence transport." 

"Acknowledged." 

The transporter process begun, and the Keeper materialized on the biobed. He was semi-conscious, so Bashir introduced himself. 

"No one's going to hurt you. You're aboard a Federation starship. The _Defiant_. My name is Julian Bashir. I'm a physician." 

Spock stepped closer to the forcefield. "Keeper, it is good to see you again. I trust you remember me?" 

The Keeper was tired, that was obvious. His face was pale and clammy. His overly cerebral head had wrinkled and was sweaty. He looked as if he was burning up. Still, he struggled to get out the words. "Spock......of the starship _Enterprise_."

"Not anymore sir. I've come here on an urgent mission from the Federation. But first, our doctor would like to examine you. Will you permit it?" 

The Keeper turned back to Bashir, and weakly uttered "You may proceed." 

While he had no basis for comparison, Bashir could tell the Keeper's condition was terminal. The low pulse rate and near coma he detected on his tricorder were classic signs from any species. Now if he could just isolate the cause. 

And then suddenly, the Keeper went into seizure. His body was shaking violently across the biobed. Bashir grabbed the Talosian in an attempt to restrain him. But all this did was to create a link between doctor and patient, and before he could prevent it, Bashir found himself back on Deep Space Nine. 

*****

Or at least, he thought it was DS9. But it didn't take him long to realize he was a long way from home. He was in the ore-processing room, while hundreds of Terran slaves worked hard at the feet of their Cardassian masters. 

"The mirror universe," Bashir said to himself. "My god, this must be the work of the Keeper. I'm not really here." 

"You'll wish you weren't," Overseer Odo barked at him, "when I get through with you. Back to work Terran." 

Bashir saw no reason to cause a conflict. If he just played along with the scenario, sooner or later he'd be back on the _Defiant_. But that wasn't how this illusion would play out. 

"Everyone stop what you're doing," Gul Dukat roared. 

The slaves looked up at the Cardassian in charge of Terok Nor with contempt. 

"It has come to my attention that ore production was down nearly 5% last week. You realize of course that this cannot go unpunished." 

The slaves looked at one another, knowing immediately what that meant. 

"Her," Dukat said, pointing to a girl no older than sixteen. "Him," he said, pointing to an elderly Trill. "And....him," Dukat said, as he looked at Bashir. "Execute them." 

"With pleasure," Odo sneered. His arms stretched out and grabbed the girl and the old man, strangling them in their mighty grip, while others tried to pull them free. 

"You can either stand aside, or you can join them," Dukat said, as his troops aimed their weapons on the slaves. 

They stood aside, and the lifeless bodies of the former slaves slumped to the deck. 

"Now, as for you, _Doctor_," Odo sneered. 

Bashir froze. What if this was like a dream? Could this illusion frighten him so severely that he could actually die in the real world? He didn't think so. He hoped not. But unfortunately, he'd soon find out. 

He closed his eyes and braced for the assault. He hoped it would be quick. 

"Doctor do you here me?" 

Bashir opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at a familiar face. 

"Dr. Zimmerman?" Bashir asked. 

"Hardly. I'm the Emergency Holographic Doctor. You should really be more careful around telepaths you know." 

"What," Bashir asked, groggy from the experience. 

"I think I can help," Sisko said. "Computer, deactivate the EMH program." 

As the hologram faded, Sisko moved closer to Bashir's side. "You've been unconscious for nearly an hour. After the Keeper's attack, we activated the EMH, who managed to sedate you." 

"What about the Keeper?" 

"He's doing fine. The EMH studied your research, and was able to determine that the virus was similar to an epidemic that struck Betazed forty-five years ago. It had mutated considerably, but the cure was still applicable." 

"We should keep him here for at least a few days," Bashir said. "Just to make sure." 

"Of course. How are _you_ feeling?" 

"Like I went three rounds with a Naussican. I'll survive." 

"I'm glad to hear it." 

*****

"Spock, even without my mental abilities, I can tell what's really on your mind" the Keeper said. 

"It is a somewhat obvious question. When we learned there were humans alive on your world, I immediately thought----"

"That it could be Captain Pike." 

"Yes." 

"Spock, the captain lived a long life. He and the female had many children. And when they grew of age, they took mates from some of the other humanoid species on our world. But as for the Captain himself, he died several years ago." 

I am glad he was spared the pain of this epidemic," Spock replied. 

"As am I." 

Sisko walked into the infirmary and found the Talosian and the Vulcan deep in conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt Magistrate, but I thought you'd like to know you've been cleared from sickbay. I'm also happy to report that your people are responding well to the treatment." 

"I thank you Captain Sisko. And again, I must apologize for my actions." 

"Starfleet will probably want a full investigation, but given the circumstances, I doubt there will be any trouble." 

"I will face whatever punishment your Federation deems fit." 

"That won't be necessary," Spock said. "The Federation is very understanding in these matters." 

A few minutes later, Sisko and Spock stood in the transporter room, watching as the Talosian returned to his homeworld. 

"Well, Mr. Spock, it looks like your mission was a success." 

"So it would seem. However, there is still one piece of unfinished business." 

Sisko looked puzzled, and simply asked "What's that sir?" 

"Captain, what can you tell me about......tribbles?" 

*****

"Hi daddy!" 

They were the happiest words O'Brien had ever heard. Molly came bouncing out of the airlock, while a tired Keiko carried a sleeping Kirayoshi. O'Brien picked up his daughter, and hugged her as if it were the last time. 

"I missed you so much sweety. I was so worried about you." 

"What were you worried about?" 

"It's not important now. Just as long as you're here. Hi sweetheart." 

"Hello Miles. Did you miss us?" 

"Did I miss you? Well, maybe just a little," he said, as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "After we put the kids to sleep, I'll show you just how much I missed you." 

"Not tonight Miles, I have a headache." 

And for once, O'Brien didn't mind. He had his family back. He was the luckiest man alive. 

   [1]: http://pages.homepage.com/login/
   [2]: http://adforce.imgis.com/?adlink|34|80422|1|1|MISC=5969



End file.
